1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping mechanism, and more particularly, to a gripping mechanism with both claw and finger.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, physically handicapped people caused by an industrial accident or Force Majeure usually need a prosthesis to perform the function of the disabled parts in order to alleviate inconvenience in daily life and work.
Currently commercially available prosthetic hand is usually in the form of a claw or an under-actuated finger. Electromyographic effect of muscles is used to control a motor in the prosthesis for transmission as people's hand, when performing gripping or releasing actions, drives muscles at different positions of the arm (e.g. inner side or outer side of the arm) to operate, to achieve closing or opening actions of the prosthesis.
The claw-type gripping mechanism is a mechanism driven by a motor in a single degree of freedom causing two gripping members to move in opposite directions. Such a claw-type gripping mechanism has the advantages of rapid response speed, simple structure, low cost and large gripping force. However, such claw-type gripping mechanism has poor outer appearance and stability and can only be used to grip objects with a regular outer profile.
On the other hand, the under-actuated-finger-type gripping mechanism can be adapted to objects with various different outer profiles by simulating the movements of human fingers. Although involving movements in multiple degrees of freedom, such under-actuated-finger-type gripping mechanism has a poor gripping force and a slow movement speed due to the nature of the driving manner.